He's Come Back
by Edgelord Dappernette
Summary: (A sequel to .The Pirate and the Princess!) Were they truly at peace when they banished Purple? (This includes OCs,and new shippings. Don't like? THEN DON'T READ!) Rated T for some scenes later on.
1. Chapter 1: A Sibling Reunion

**Hey! I'm Sketchbook 5210,and I'm sorry about not posting that much I now have a Quotev account(it is called Draw BlackRose Blade),THAT DON'T MEAN I'LL STOP POSTING STUFF ON HERE!I'm also busy with school and all the stuff,I'm on spring break right now though (Yay,a week from THAT PLACE *shudders*).Also this fanfiction is going to contain some of my OCs,do you not like it?THEN DON'T FRICKEN READ! This may have some new shippings too,so...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

"Marie?" BB asked,knocking on Marie's bedroom door "Are you okay?". For two weeks,Marie scarcely eats and he's always locked up inside his sounds of sobbing,things breaking,and cries of regret saying "Why couldn't I save her?". Well,it all started out when BB said it was the end of the month,and it was near the month of *insert month*. When he heard that a tear rolled down his cheek,and here we are now,he's been like that ever since. Everyone was worried about him,so his friends decided to visit him.

"Laddie?Open up! It's us!" a red haired man said."Please,go away." the tall man sighed sickly. "Marie!PLEASE!You don't sound very well." a golden haired girl cried,but the Marie just said "Chica,Foxy,Freddy,Bonnie,Manny **(Mannys my new name for male mangle)** ,Mike,Jeremy,Fritz, and Bonboy ,I assure you guys that I'm in perfect health." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!YOU MUST BE STUPID TO NOT REALIZE HOW YOU SOUND!It sounds like you're dying!" a boy with lavender hair screamed. First there was a sigh,then the door opened. Marie looked terrible, around his eyes were dark,his skin was paler than usual,his clothes were ripped, and he looked much thinner. "YOU DON'T LOOK WELL AT ALL!" the group yelled at the same time. "My friends,please leave me alone." Marie muttered,before turning away to get into his room. But then Foxy grabbed Marie by his shirt collar and said "No. We're not going to let you suffer like this, we need . We want to help you, you seem worried about something." "Fine, you'll get your answers. But you can't help me, it's too late." Marie finally said "It's about my younger sister."

_Two children ran happily on a big ship. Both had beautiful black hair and pale skin. "I love you Marie!" the little girl giggled, hugging her older brother. "I love you too Maria, even if you play pranks on me almost all the time." the boy laughed, returning the hug. "__Get inside! A storm is coming!" a woman yelled to her two children. "Can we play a little longer?" the boy asked his mother,she seemed like she didn't want to let her children play. But replied with a "yes." what could go wrong? All of a sudden, the wind pushed the girl off of the ship. "Maria!" the boy cried, trying to jump in and save her. But his father and mother held him back, afraid the he would 'die' too. _

"They all said that is wasn't my fault,but it was. I WAS THE OLDER ONE! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER!" Marie sobbed, while Chica tried to comfort him. "Don't worry,um... Your birthday is tomorrow. One of your guests had just arrived!" she said, hearing the noises of a team of horses outside. Marie tried to make him self look presentable, before going down to meet his guest.

A man with dark blue hair stepped out of the coach, along with a lady with black hair. "Hello, Mister DiemondeCarde. It is a pleasure to meet you, as you know I am-" "MARIE!" the lady with black hair cried, hugging Marie. "M-Ma-MARIA?!" Marie sobbed, hugging her back "I MISSED YOU!". The blue haired man backed away smiling, feeling like he shouldn't be a part of this reunion. But he was happy, his love found her brother. Maria dragged her brother to the blue haired man "Ace! This is my brother Marie, and Marie this is my boyfriend Ace!" "W-wait...BOYFRIEND?!" Marie screamed.


	2. Chapter 2:Spring

**This chapter kinda contains some OC x Character, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! Although,of course you'do be missing a huge part of the story.**

A man with dirty blonde hair chuckled ,he was out of his prison. Of course,he had to do some gruesome things to his jailer inorder to obtain his body,and yes all the fighting made his former body no longer containable. But he was free,finally free. "Spring! Go back to your post!" a man told him. 'Spring' grinned, and said "Yes sir..." before going off. "Spring!" the man yelled, and 'Spring' turned around with a scowl on his face. "There's a party going on at the Marionnettiste house hold. We're all invited." he said, Spring's frown quickly turned into the smile that Cheshire Cat wears. "Finally," Spring thought to himself "It's time for my revenge."

Ever since Maria returned, Marie seemed to be a lot better. He smiled more, the dark spots around his eyes were fading away, and his skin started to have more color again (although,I don't think his skin had that much color) . Soon the day of the party came, and everyone got ready. It was pretty surprising to find out that Marie and Maria's birthdays were on the same day. They could've been twins! If, they weren't two years apart that is. They got to learn more about Ace. He seemed much more childish then they expected, and he loved sweets, a bit too much. He was fun to around with, although something was still wrong with Marie. What was this bitter feeling inside when he sees Ace and Maria together? Jealousy? No! "It can't be jealously," Marie thought to himself "I am happy with Ace and Maria being together, but Maria seems to be happier around him more. I'm her brother whom she hasn't seen for years! But also, the relationship they have. Why didn't someone ever look at me how the two lovers look at each other? I wish someone saw me as their lover... But I'm not jealous! That is nonsense!" Marie looked at the two, before hearing a familar voice giggling " You jelly?" "Shut up Cupcake." Marie hissed, getting slightly annoyed. "YOU JUST JELLY~! BURN!" Cupcake laughed, before Marie threw a piece of paper at her (when did he get that?).

A girl with light teal hair stared at the tall man,as her heart beat faster. He was perfect, he seemed kind, and he was not to bad looking. But the girl went to go get a sweet, and ran into the man. "S-so-SORRY!" the woman with the teal hair apologized, but the man said "N-no,I wasn't looking at where I was apologizes...I believe we haven't met before, I am Marie J. Marionnettiste." "My names Clair Abagail Beryl! Nice to meet you!" she replied. All of a sudden there was a scream.

"St-st-STAY AWAY!" Maria screamed at a boy with dirty blonde hair. Ace tried to hit the other man with a small yet thick branch of a tree in the head, but instead he grabbed the branch and hit Ace in the stomach. "ACE!" Maria cried, running to the blue haired man. "My,my, aren't you a pretty girl." the strange man said, grabbing Maria by her shoulders. But immediately, someone said "Excuse me sir, but who you're courting is my younger sister.".

Spring turned around, seeing one of the men he had loathed for so long . Marie Marionnettiste. "Oh, my apologies. I didn't know that she was your sister." Spring said, slowly drawing a dagger behind his back. As soon as Marie turned around, Spring stabbed him in the shoulder before taking away Maria. "MARIA!" Marie yelled,trying to catch up with it was too late,they already went through a strange portal.


	3. Chapter 3: Alex

Marie's sight became blurry as he watched the strange portal disappear, before he passed out from blood lost he heard the screams of people trying to get help.

When Marie woke up he found himself surrounded by his friends and guests. "Thank goodness the doctor was able to help, the cut was pretty deep, and we weren't sure that you would make it." Shade said, before BB and JJ **(JJ is balloon girl's real name.) **hugged him. "W-wh-what happened?" the tall man asked, Manny replied "WHAT HAPPENED?!WE SHOULD ASK YOU WHAT HAPPENED!". Ace was behind Manny, sobbing "I-I'm sorry Marie...I wan't able to save Maria...I-I-I'M SORRY!I KNOW I'M TOO WEAK, BUT I TRIED TO DEFEND HER!I REALLY DID! I-I-I'm sorry..." even if Marie was jealous of him,and slightly disliked him, he couldn't feel anything but pity for him. He couldn't imagine his own love get taken away,well... if he had one that is. "The man with dirty blonde hair... Spring as I remembered his name was... He took attempted to court my sister, I wouldn't allow it, so he took her away and stabbed me." he replied to Manny's question, "WE NEED TO SAVE HER!" he then screamed, trying to get up. "WAIT!You haven't healed yet! You need to rest!" Freddy said, trying to keep Marie down. "NO!" Marie yelled, "She's my sister! I already lost her once, and I'm not going to lose her again!". The whole room got silent, until Chica stepped up and said "If you're going to go on the journey, then I'll come along too.". All of a sudden, everyone started to chatter. Some even said "Hah! A princess on a journey?! What a foolish thing to hear!" while others cried "No! We need you in this country!" and a few of the Knights said "Don't go! You're not trained enough!" which caused the princess to say "Alright then, battle me. And let's see if you're right.". At first they hesitated, but then one of then replied "I'll battle you.". All of the room turned, to see a brunette man with purple eyes. "Aren't you Alex? The weapons master who can talk to the phantoms?I even heard you can speak with the spirits from the future." a knight asked, the brunette nodded. "So, your highness. Shall we start?" He asked, Princess Chica just smiled and said "Yes.".

When the battle started, Alex tried his best to defeat the princess. But she was too challenging for him, it was already just six minutes before Alex's sword flew out of his hand. "Why did you go so easy on me? I thought I asked if you could do your hardest." Chica giggled, as Alex whimpered "I-I, I WAS going hard on you!". Chica smirked in victory, before saying "But you were quite challenging, so I guess you'll be able to go on this quest." She said.


	4. Chapter 4: A Friendly & Unwanted Visit

**Hi guys! This chapter is going to include about 1 one my OCs that you haven't seen in the last chapter. But, I hope you enjoy reading!**

"Does anyone know how to get to where he took Marie's sister?" Foxy asked, Alex closed his eyes and said "Don't worry,I'll send a ghost to find they won't be able to attack him.". Marie had worried look on his face, but then it turned into a annoyed one when someone asked "May I go on the journey?". Foxy and the others turned around seeing a man who almost looked exactly like Marie, except his outfit was sliver and his hair was a extremely bright shade of blonde. "PLATINE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Marie yelled at the man, with a very angry look in his eyes. "I JUST LOST MY SISTER NOW I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOU?!" "Hello cousin~!" Platine laughed, everyone thought he was nice until he said "You're even more ugly than usual, huh? And-,Wait...but, didn't Maria die years ago?" He asked, with a worried look in his eyes. "No, it turns out that she was alive. But, a man with dirty blonde hair took her away. So we're going to find-!" Marie didn't get to finish his sentence because he was getting choked by Platine. "You..." Platine muttered "YoU dIDn'T pRoTEct HeR?!" he then yelled, his grip on Marie's neck getting tighter. Everyone got freaked out by Platine's sudden change of mood, and backed away. Marie swiftly kicked him in the-, okay nevermind... and Platine fell back as Marie towered over him and said "I wanted to protect her... I just wasn't able to, I thought the man was just a normal guest. But I was wrong, he was someone else. And as soon as I turned around he stabbed me, and I passed out from blood loss." "I KNOW WHERE HE IS NOW!" Alex yelled, opening his vivid purple eyes "Well, where he's going. AND who he is.".

"WHAT?! We're traveling by land?!I ain't no landlubber!" Foxy protested, Alex sighed and said "Calm down Foxy, we HAVE to go by land. It's no where at sea." "Sorry lad, it just be that I haven't gone out the the sea for months." "It's okay Foxy, but we can't go to the sea. He's taking Maria further into the land, and into the most abandoned areas and buildings.". Platine stepped up and asked "Anyway, as I was asking may I-" "Can I go?!" a girl with teal hair yelled in a high-pitched voice. "Ms Beryl?!" Marie said, approaching the young woman. "No need to call me that! Just call me Clair~!" she said, doing the jazz hands grinning. "Um...OkaaAY?!" Marie shreiked as Clair jumped to hug him. "YAY!" she squealed, hugging him even more. "As I was asking," Platine said "MAY I GO?". Marie sighed in anger, but said "Fine. We have to leave by tomorrow though." then walked away to go calm himself down.


End file.
